


Child of the stars

by Sicklester



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, I am a little drunk, I am sorry but I had to write this, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Sad Ending, Suicide, han loves luke, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklester/pseuds/Sicklester
Summary: *Trigger Warning*Luke and Han's final moments after Luke attempts suicide. Read at your own risk!
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Child of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, friends!  
> There is a major trigger warning for this story as it deals heavily with death, suicide, self harm, blood, etc... This is a warning so please proceed with caution.   
> So sorry for the sad fanfic, I just had my 17th birthday, I'm going through a weird break-up/get back together with my ex, I am a little drunk right now and I have been listening to "Waiting" by Alice Boman.   
> All will be well though and I have a lot more stories coming up! I have another jealous!Han one (gives me life!!) and one for Reddie (Richie x Eddie from IT). See you all soon and may the stars and gods watch over you! :)

Han knew something was wrong. He felt it in the air around him, deep in his heart and soul, it shook the universe. Perhaps it was the force, the crazy and ancient power that he didn't exactly believe in. But Han felt it as he sat in the run down bar and he knew something terrible was happening, his throat constricted and he felt light-headed. He downed the rest of the cheap whiskey he was drinking and threw some money on the table, not caring to pick up the change and he left in a hurry. 

Han stumbled a couple of times on his way back to the Millennium Falcon but he made it there in a few short minutes. The man ran up the ramp and searched the ship for Luke. Chewie and Leia were off on their own adventure so it was just him and Luke left aboard. 

"Luke!" Han called out while he checked every room and space there was. He didn't see anything or here anything but he still felt it. The heaviness in the air was concerning and he has never felt anything like this before. Panic set in and the brunette was getting choked up and tears gathered in his eyes.

"Fuck," He mumbled under his breath and ran straight to Luke's room. Han was terrified of what he was going to find behind the closed door of the kid's room. He pushed open the door to find Luke laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, lightsaber thrown to the side. 

"Luke! Oh my gods!" Han yelled and dropped to his knees, grabbing the boy's face and stroking his golden hair. Luke's wrists were slashed, deep cuts that bleed like rivers. His eyes were opened a bit, his breathing was ragged and he struggled to stay awake. There was so much blood, it was so red and it covered everything. Han felt dizzy and sick as he stared, unsure of what to do. 

"Kid, why would you do this?" The man asked and pulled Luke closer to him and cradled him against his chest,

"Please, Luke answer me," Han begged and bent down to press a kiss to the kid's forehead. Luke choked and looked up at Han.

"I...I am s-sorry, Han. I didn't w-want you to... find me like t-this." He took another ragged breath and grabbed the other man's hand and squeezed lightly. Han let out a loud sob and pressed his hands to Luke's wounds but he knew he was already too late. The kid has lost too much blood and was dying right in his arms and there was nothing that could be done. The closest hospital was miles away and it would just take too long to get there. Han was at a lost, this was one of the few times that he didn't know what to do and the galaxy seemed to freeze. He knew he had to stay here with Luke, he would not let the kid die alone. 

Han held Luke closer and let his tears fall freely,

"You are so brave and quiet, I forgot you were suffering," Han whispered to the blonde. Luke stared up at him with regretful eyes. The blood kept coming and it felt hot and sticky on Han's skin. The crimson liquid would forever be carved in his mind and the weight of his dying friend in his arms. The golden boy, the chosen one would soon leave this world behind and would be lost.

Han raised a shaking hand and slowly petted Luke's hair and the man let out a choked sob,

"You have always been my best friend, kid. I treasure you greatly and I am sorry I wasn't here when you needed me most." Luke smiled slightly but remained silent. His struggled breathing and Han's cries were the only noise in the room. The way Luke's eyelids fluttered and his body relaxed more, the man knew it was nearing the time to say goodbye.

"Do you remember all our adventures we had?" Han asked,

"When it you just you, me and the galaxy. All the fun time we had and new friends we made." The younger man weakly nodded and spoke with a small voice,

"Y-yes, I will a-always...remember them." His voice was shaking and he smiled up at Han again.

"When I-I am gone, will y-you remember me?" The question broke the brunettes heart and he felt more fresh tears roll down his cheeks. He pressed another kiss to Luke's forehead.

"Of course I will, you will always be on my mind. And even though you won't be here, in my dreams I will always find my way back to you." Han spoke nothing but the truth. Luke let out a harsh cough and tears slipped down his face. It was silent for just a moment until Luke spoke up again,

"In all o-of time, I wonder how m-many lives will I.... have t-to live, until I-I find my way b-back to you." Han felt his soul being crushed and he put a finger to the kid's lips.

"Don't worry, we will see each other again, I promise. If not in this life, then another one." There was no response to that. 

Luke's eyes began to shut and his breathing became weaker and weaker. 

"No, Luke please!" Han shouted and cried harder. He held onto the boy as if that would save him. Luke's body fell limp and the life slipped from him,

"Luke! I love you! Please, I fucking love you!" No answer came and Han cried out to the universe for the lose of his love. 

In every shadow there is light, in every tear there's a smile, in death I know there still is life that lingers for a while.


End file.
